


patrol

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [147]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Elf Callum, F/M, Human Rayla, Rayla was taken in by the elves as a baby, Rayllum, Species Swap, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum and Rayla are patrolling the human kingdoms for information.





	patrol

Callum sat on a stone, while using it to sharpen his dagger. Not that he used it much, after all, the young skywind elf was a mage. But it was always good to know the basics of atleast one weapon incase something unexpected happened, especially when you were outside of Xadia like he currently was. He was on a standard patrol, a lookout to see what the human kingdoms were doing, and if they planned any attacks.

 

It wasn’t easy to infiltrate kingdoms as an elf, but thankfully, they didn’t have that problem anymore, because of his partner for this expedition, Rayla.

 

Rayla was a human that had been abandoned at the Xadian border as a newborn. She had been taken in by the moonshadow elves and had been trained into an assassin, who also fit perfectly for these types of missions, species and all.

 

And, she was a really good company in Callum’s opinion. He was used to quite elves who looked down on him for his age. Rayla was the opposite, a fun and chatty human on their side, she was perfect on their side. So many benefits. Not to mention that she could handle weapons.

 

“Hey Callum.” he heard her say, breaking the silence. “Are we going to keep walking for a bit? There’s a place that could make a good shelter just a few nights away, and the forest seems to have a lot of big game.”

 

Callum nodded, the mention of some neat being everything he needed to hear.

 

“Good idea. Our moonberry juice is almost gone anyway. We’ll continue in five minutes, okay?”

 

The human once again nodded, giving him a smile that made his own cheeks flush in a darker color. Somehow, this girl always made him blush without explanation. Rayla was just… Rayla. And one of the best people he had ever met, even though she was human,

 

“Okay. I’m gonna fill our empty bottles with water from the stream, I’ll be back soon.”

 

Nod.

 

“Good plan Rayla. You’re really acting like and elf.”

 

Laugh.

 

“You wish. Everyone knows my ears are way cuter.”

 

“I can’t understand your reasoning. Pointy ears are more cute.”

 

“Yes, they are. Pointy ones are weird.”

 

“Says the only one with round ears in the entire moonshadow clan.”


End file.
